kais_creepypastasfandomcom-20200215-history
SML Movie: Mario Snaps
If you don’t know who SuperMarioLogan is, he’s a YouTuber who makes Mario plushie videos and other puppet characters like Jeffy and Chef Pee Pee. I was a huge fan of him, but what I saw on his channel scared me for life. The video was posted on December 27 2018. But was taken down 30 minutes later because YouTube said it was too disturbing for their website. But I will tell you the whole video. So on the day it was posted, I was eating a PB&J sandwich looking at some stuff I should buy on Etsy. I got really bored and decided to go to YouTube. I checked my notifications. One that caught my eye was a new SML video. It was titled: Sml Movie: Mario Snaps. The thumbnail was Mario looking pissed at Black Yoshi and Black Yoshi looked sad. Excited, I clicked the video to watch. It started with Mario sitting on the red couch. Then Black Yoshi walks in and says: “Yo Mario, I was just wondering-“ Mario interrupted and said: “I don’t got any money Black Yoshi.” Black Yoshi Then asked: “Wha? How did you know I was asking for money?” Mario says: “Because every time, you always ask for money.” Black Yoshi says: “Folk, When was the last time I ever talked to you that has nothing to do with money?” Mario responds with: “Never!” Black Yoshi asks: “Well can I have some money?” Mario responds with: “No Black Yoshi.” Black Yoshi then angrily says: “Man you always say no. I’m leaving!” And Black Yoshi left the room. Jeffy then comes in and asks: “Hey daddy. Can I borrow some money so I can buy some lunch at school?” Mario says: “Ok Jeffy, here’s 20 dollars.” Jeffy takes the money then walks away. Black Yoshi peeking from the door says: “What? Mario gives money to that pencil up the nose boy 20 dollars, but he doesn’t give me any money?! Oh that does it! I gotta find a way to get rid of that boy.” Then Black Yoshi walked away. It cut to Jeffy walking to the front door, and then was stopped by Black Yoshi. Black Yoshi says: “Hey Jeffery my boy! Can I have some money that you have?” Jeffy says: “Screw off moron!” Black Yoshi began to make angry noises. Then said: “That’s it! I’m tired of this!” He went to get a bomb and gave it to Jeffy. Jeffy asks: “What is this?” Black Yoshi ignores Jeffy’s question. Then the bomb exploded and killed Jeffy. Mario ran over here and asked: “What was that?! Wha- What happened here?!” Black Yoshi said: “Oh Mario, well you see, Jeffy killed himself because he became depressed that you didn’t give him 500 dollars.” Mario started to shake. Black Yoshi asked: “Mario man you alright? Mario I need you answer me. I don’t think you’re ok.” Mario angrily shouted: “BLACK YOSHI YOU KILLED JEFFY?!” Black Yoshi said: “You wouldn’t be lying about that.” Mario shouted back saying: “BLACK YOSHI WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! WHY WOULD YOU KILL JEFFY YOU SICK PIECE OF GOOD FOR NOTHING CRAP BASTARD?!” Black Yoshi then said: “Well you see Mario, I saw that-“ Mario picked up a knife from the ground and stabbed Black Yoshi’s eyes. And Black Yoshi letted out a blood curdling scream. “FOLK, WHY WOULD YOU STAB MY EYES?! THAT’S PAINFUL!” Black Yoshi said. Mario in a deep voice said: “GOOD! I HOPE IT WAS PAINFUL!” Mario took the knife out of Black Yoshi’s eyes. Actual blood began to spill out badly. And then Mario stabbed Black Yoshi in every body part. Black Yoshi then fell to the ground. Mario dropped the knife and collapsed to the ground and started to cry. I felt bad for Mario now. Then Mario picked up the knife and stabbed himself in the forehead. Then he fell to the ground. Then the Sml question appeared. It said: “What would you do if Black Yoshi killed your adopted son?” Then the video ended. “What the hell did I watch?!” I said to myself. “Was this suppose to be a video for Sml haters?!” I couldn’t believe what I watched. I disliked the video, went to my watch history, and removed the video. I had Logan’s Snapchat, so I went to chat with him asking what that messed up video was. He replied back saying: “That video was meant to never be released. I thought it would be too disturbing for anyone. But one of my fans really wanted me to post the video.” I was confused. I replied: “Who wanted you to post it?” He replied back saying: “It was a person on the deep web who wanted to share the video on the deep web.” I was shocked. A person on the deep web wanted a horrible video like that? I’m so confused right now. But one thing for sure is, I will never watch that video again. After 30 minutes, the video was deleted off YouTube. I was happy. I’m glad that video will never appear on YouTube ever again.